


My roommate is a cat!

by jalpari



Series: • Yizhan AUs • [13]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catboy Wang Yi Bo, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Rating May Change, Writer Xiao Zhan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Xiao Zhan comes home to find a human hybrid seeking shelter in his home. Thus, begins a unique journey of friendship and love.All my other Yizhan stories -Yizhan diariesYizhan AUsMy Twitter -@jalpari_yizhan,@yizhanmood
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: • Yizhan AUs • [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988
Comments: 116
Kudos: 158
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athousandfaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandfaces/gifts).



> The title is taken from the anime show, [My roommate is a cat](https://www.wikiwand.com/en/My_Roommate_Is_a_Cat), which sparked the idea for this story. Do go check it out if you have the time, it's the sweetest story ever!
> 
> I am gifting this to a very special fandom friend. Thank you for giving me the idea of catboy!yibo. I hope you like where I've taken this story!

* * *

“Hello, I adopted a street cat and I don’t know what he needs. Can you help?”

Xiao Zhan smiled at the bored looking employee in the pet store. 

“Yes, of course,” the woman’s face lit up when she saw Xiao Zhan. “Do you know how old he is?”

 _Mid-twenties?_ Xiao Zhan thought.

“He’s probably a young adult, still growing,” is what Xiao Zhan said.

“How big is he? What size?” She asked with a charming smile.

 _Close to 50 kgs?_ Xiao Zhan thought, oblivious to her smiles.

“He’s a little malnutritioned from being on the streets,” is what Xiao Zhan said. 

“Oh poor thing! Follow me, sir, I’ll help you get everything you need!” She winked at Xiao Zhan before leading the way.

“Thank you,” Xiao Zhan puffed out an exhale in relief and followed the lady. 

“Do you know what breed he is?” 

_Human hybrid._ Xiao Zhan gulped and bit his lower lip.

“He’s probably a mix. You know how it is with stray street cats,” is what Xiao Zhan said.

_**(12 hours earlier)** _

Xiao Zhan had just come back home from his family visit to Chongqing and had barely put his suitcase down, when he heard a soft sound.

Carefully, Xiao Zhan padded through his moonlit apartment, trying to find the source of sound that late at night and oh-

It was a boy. A boy with twitching black ears and a swishing tail. A boy who was currently crouching in a corner on Xiao Zhan's couch with big, fearful eyes.

"Hey,” Xiao Zhan cooed in as soothing a voice as he could muster despite his shock. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." 

The boy shrank back further into the corner of the couch, pulling his knees closer to his chest, wrapping his tail around himself protectively. 

"My name is Xiao Zhan. Who are you?" Xiao Zhan smiled and knelt a little distance away from the couch. 

"Yi-Yibo," the boy sniffled and stuttered his name. 

"Are you hurt, Yibo?" Xiao Zhan asked, eyes full of concern. 

"No, but I'm scared,” a tear left Yibo's big bright eyes. 

"Oh," Xiao Zhan drew closer and sat on the couch beside him. 

Yibo flinched for a moment but then relaxed when Xiao Zhan smiled and pet him gently on his back. 

"It's okay. Whatever it is you’re scared of, we’ll figure it out together," Xiao Zhan whispered. "Okay?" 

Yibo nodded and Xiao Zhan felt his tail unwind and encircle him as if welcoming him into his space. Xiao Zhan felt a warmth settle in his chest at the sight of the boy. Yibo’s feral shoulders relaxed and settled down. 

“The street animals...they chase me whenever I go out,” Yibo pouted.

“Did you come inside here to hide from them?” Xiao asked with a fond smile.

“Mn,” Yibo nodded and wiped his tears. “Your balcony door was open.”

“Ayish,” Xiao Zhan chuckled. “I always forget.”

“Sorry,” Yibo stated softly as he searched Xiao Zhan’s face.

“It’s okay…I’m glad I could be of indirect help,” Xiao Zhan smiled kindly and stood up. “You must be hungry…”

Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan with wide, innocent eyes and nodded.

“Umm...what do you eat?” Xiao Zhan asked, hesitantly.

“I eat human food but also like some cat food when possible,” Yibo answered bluntly.

“Well...I can give you human food now and get you some cat food tomorrow morning,” Xiao Zhan nodded with a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you, Zhan-ge,” Yibo stated softly and oh-

His ears and nose twitched a little as his tail waved happily. It was the most beautiful sight Xiao Zhan had seen in a while. It made his heart melt with the sheer joy of seeing a person so exquisite and unique.

 _Alright then._ Xiao Zhan thought to himself as he heated some food for Yibo. _I have a cat...boy in my home. No big deal. It’s perfectly normal. There’s a growing number of human hybrids in our society and now I have the chance to interact with one._

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo’s voice interrupted his panicked thoughts.

“Yes?”

“Don’t you want to know more about me?” Yibo asked simply.

“I was waiting until you had eaten something but if you want to tell me, go ahead,” Xiao Zhan gave Yibo a blinding smile. “But there’s no pressure to explain.”

Yibo sat transfixed, dazzled by the smile he was just given. A few moments later, he shook his head and snapped out of his daze.

“Yes, I was born this way,” Yibo began with an exhale. 

“I know,” Xiao Zhan smiled and served him the bowl. 

“It’s a genetic mutation that occurs in only 1% of the population,” Yibo went on. “And when my mutation made itself seen, my parents left me at a shelter for hybrids.”

“Oh…” Xiao Zhan’s heart went out to Yibo and he placed a hand on his thigh, patting it comfortingly. “I’m sorry.”

“Thanks,” Yibo smiled and took a sniff of the noodles he had been given, much to Xiao Zhan’s amusement. 

“When I wasn’t a minor any more, it was time for me to leave the shelter and find my own way in this world,” Yibo licked the broth and tasted it. “It’s only been the first day since I’ve been out and it has been the worst day of my life,” he pouted. 

“Why what happened?” Xiao Zhan asked out of genuine concern.

“Well,” Yibo stated matter-of-factly as he sipped on the noodles directly from the bowl, “Firstly, I got lost on my way to the garage they had given me the address of for getting a job as a mechanic...I’m very good with fixing bikes and stuff,” he continued to speak as he stuffed his mouth more noodles. “Secondly, everyone was giving me weird looks. Thirdly,” he swallowed a mouthful and then began stuffing his mouth again, “by the time I got hungry I realized I had no money to buy me any food but my cat instincts led me to some food in the dumpster so that wasn’t as bad,” he shrugged. “But by then, it had started getting dark and I’m…” here Yibo paused and gave an expression as if the worst was yet to come, “I’m scared of the dark.”

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan suppressed a chuckle.

“Yeah, Zhan-ge! And then it started raining and the street cats and dogs started chasing me alike!” Luckily, your balcony door was open so I climbed in for shelter...and I did try to leave but those animals are waiting out there for me, Zhan-ge, I swear I didn’t mean to overstay-”

“Shh, it’s alright,” Xiao Zhan petted Yibo’s head as his ears stood up and his tail wired up as well. “It’s alright...I don’t mind that you’re here...and I’m sorry you had such an awful day!”

Yibo hummed in approval as Xiao Zhan massaged the spot behind his ear and nodded.

“Thanks, Zhan-ge,” Yibo smiled gratefully. 

“Do you want more noodles?” Xiao Zhan gestured at the now empty bowl.

“No,” Yibo yawned as he stretched, “I think it’s high time I face the animals outside and show them I’m not scared!”

“No need for that,” Xiao Zhan laughed, unconvinced by Yibo’s show of bravado. “You can sleep here tonight. And tomorrow I will help you find that garage where you were put up for a job,” he offered with the same bright smile.

Yibo was floored not just by the smile again, but by the kindness of the man. 

“Are...are you sure, Zhan-ge?”

“Of course, I am. I can’t just let you go back out in the rain! You can sleep on the couch. And since you’re scared of the dark, you can keep this lamp on, okay? Do you need clothes to change in? Yours seem damp still.”

“Uh...okay,” Yibo nodded, mouth open at the kindness being showered on him. 

Xiao Zhan led him by the hand to the bathroom and handed him a change of clothes.

“Here, you can borrow mine...we’re almost the same size,” Xiao Zhan smiled. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Yibo changed hurriedly into the clothes he had been given, pausing only to take in the intoxicating fragrance of the clothes, somewhere between musk and sandalwood. 

When he emerged from the bathroom, the couch had been made into a makeshift bed with pillows and a soft fluffy comforter.

“This should be comfortable enough,” Xiao Zhan gestured to the couch. “Do you need anything else?”

Yibo shook his head, still mute with surprise and admiration for this man who had opened his home to him. Well, after Yibo had broken into it first. 

“Thank you, Zhan-ge,” Yibo sat on the bed, his tail swishing around happily, his ears twitching as he smiled and felt the comfortable bedding. 

It was already way better than what he had been used to at the shelter. Yibo snuggled under the cover and Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but tuck him in to make sure he was comfortably set for the night. 

“Good night,” Xiao Zhan smiled and got up to leave. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night,” Yibo almost purred with delight. 

Xiao Zhan made his way into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He removed his shirt, leaving just his shorts on, and got into bed. As he tucked himself in, his mind couldn't help but ruminate over the incidents of the day. 

He thought about a scared Yibo crawling into his balcony hesitantly while trying to escape the street animals, the rain, and the dark. His heart ached and he felt a rush of protectiveness towards the boy that now slept on his couch outside. 

As his mind wandered and wondered about Yibo and his life, he heard a faint scratching sound that seemed to be coming from his bedroom door. He got out of bed and opened the door and noticed Yibo on the other side, scratching the back of his ear sheepishly.

“Everything okay?” Xiao Zhan asked, concerned.

Yibo noticed Xiao Zhan’s bare chest and toned arms and nodded with a gulp. 

“I-I’m not used to sleeping alone...I’ve only ever slept in dorms,” Yibo muttered slowly. 

“Do you want me to leave the door open?” Xiao Zhan offered.

“Ye-yes,” Yibo nodded eagerly.

“Okay then,” Xiao Zhan smiled with crescent eyes and ruffled Yibo’s hair fondly. 

Yibo closed his eyes and hummed at the soft contact and smiled back.

When Xiao Zhan got back in bed, he glanced in the direction of the living room and could see Yibo laying down and looking in his direction as well.

“Sleep now,” Xiao Zhan murmured before turning off his lamp.

Yibo watched as the light went out and Xiao Zhan’s face was hidden in the darkness. He snuggled the pillow and let out a soft sigh. 

_So this is going to be home for now?_ He thought to himself. _At least for a few days._ He hoped.

* * *

“No!”

“No! Get away!”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes flickered open as he heard these words being screamed out loud. He shot up like an arrow and dashed out of his room towards the source of the sound. 

“Yibo?” Xiao Zhan shook the sweating boy awake.

“Leave me alone!” Yibo woke up with a start and scratched Xiao Zhan in an attempt to push him away. 

“Ow!” Xiao Zhan hissed at the burn and pulled back.

“Zhan-ge?” Yibo woke up wide eyed and stared at Xiao Zhan strangely for a few seconds.

“Yibo, it’s okay,” Xiao Zhan rushed to his side when he saw the fear in his eyes. “You’re okay...you’re safe.”

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo let out the breath he had been holding and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and ducked into Xiao Zhan’s arms, wrapping his arms around him. 

Xiao Zhan placed his arms soothingly on Yibo’s back and caressed him.

“It’s okay...I’m here...you’re not alone...and you’re not in any danger,” Xiao Zhan whispered as he cupped the back of Yibo’s neck while his other hand stroked his back. “Whatever it was...it was just a nightmare…”

“Sorry I scratched you, ge,” Yibo hugged Xiao Zhan tighter and sobbed. “I was really scared.”

“It’s okay...I’m fine,” Xiao Zhan replied softly, holding Yibo closer. “Are you okay?”

“Hmm,” Yibo nodded and finally pulled apart. “I thought I was being taken back to the shelter and there were radioactive street animals that found me there!” He explained, wide-eyed. 

Xiao Zhan suppressed his chuckles as Yibo went on to explain, in surprisingly great detail, how he was escaping from mutant street animals as he parkoured all over the city. 

“You’re fine now,” Xiao Zhan let out a soft laugh and cupped Yibo’s cheeks. “That’s all that matters.”

“Sorry I disturbed your sleep, ge,” Yibo grinned sheepishly.

“Why don’t you come inside?” Xiao Zhan spoke after a moment’s thought. “My bed is big enough and you’re clearly not okay sleeping alone still. Maybe if you sleep with me, you’ll sleep better.”

Yibo blushed even as he nodded, his ears twitching and turning warm. He followed Xiao Zhan, bedding in hand, and got into his bed when he gestured to him to do so.

When they were laying in bed, on their sides, facing each other, Xiao Zhan left his lamp on and patted Yibo’s arm. 

“This is your home now, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan spoke kindly, “for however long you need. Tomorrow, we will figure everything out together. For now, sleep.”

Yibo felt his entire body relax and soon, he fell asleep to the sound of Xiao Zhan’s gentle breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos and comment if you liked this story! it's what keeps me motivated to write. also, don't forget to subscribe to the story to get an update when i post a new chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Xiao Zhan came back home from the pet store in the morning to a distraught Yibo sitting on the sofa. 

“Yibo?” Xiao Zhan immediately rushed to his side and cupped his face. “Are you okay? You look terrified. Did something happen?”

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo lunged forward and launched himself into Xiao Zhan’s arms. “I was so scared alone. I...I didn’t know where you were!”

“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I left you a note by the bed!”

“Oh,” Yibo grinned sheepishly and scratched his ear. “I...I didn’t see it.”

“Aya!” Xiao Zhan smacked his forehead and laughed. “Silly boy.”

“Where did you go, ge?” Yibo asked innocently.

“I went to get you some cat food, remember?” Xiao Zhan shook his head and replied fondly. 

“Oh, thank you, ge!” Yibo embraced Xiao Zhan with renewed vigor that surprised Xiao Zhan.

“It’s no problem, Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan replied softly as he ran his hand down Yibo’s back soothingly. 

Yibo felt a shiver run down his spine at the intimate address and snuggled closer.

“You’re really more like a puppy than a kitty,” Xiao Zhan laughed gently as Yibo nuzzled against him.

“I am not!” Yibo jumped back and pouted. “I am a panther human hybrid...I am fierce!” He made a snarly face. 

“Ooo, I’m scared,” Xiao Zhan raised both hands up in surrender and feigned fear, even as his eyes twinkled.

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo exclaimed in annoyance and landed a smack on his arm that quickly turned into a play fight on the couch. 

“Okay! Okay! I surrender,” Xiao Zhan turned red with laughter as they fought playfully on the sofa. 

“Good,” Yibo gave him a smug smile. “I’m starving now.”

“Come on, Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan sighed and stood up, “let’s eat some breakfast and then go to that mechanic shop of yours, shall we?”

* * *

After breakfast, Xiao Zhan drove them to the shop that they found by doing a quick online search on his phone. When they reached the garage, Yibo looked out warily and hesitated.

“What is it, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan asked gently.

“People will stare at me,” Yibo shrank into the passenger seat and his ears twitched shyly. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Xiao Zhan offered with a kind smile. 

Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan and nodded slowly. They left the car together and made their way towards the store that looked like it was just opening for the day.

“Excuse me,” Yibo said meekly, barely audible.

The man who was arranging things on a shelf with his back to them didn't respond.

“It’s okay, Yibo...be a little louder...no one is going to stare at you,” Xiao Zhan nudged Yibo with his elbow.

“Okay,” Yibo cleared his throat and straightened himself with a deep breath, “excuse me!” he repeated.

The man turned around this time and smiled when he saw the two men standing outside his store. His smile faltered for a brief moment, however, when he made his way closer towards them.

“Hello there,” the man spoke in a friendly tone nonetheless, “how can I help you?”

“I...I…” Yibo began but stuttered when he noticed the man’s eyes drift to his ears and tail.

Yibo paused when he felt Xiao Zhan’s arm land protectively around him and give a squeeze on his shoulder. He looked at the smiling face that was giving him courage and he took another deep breath. 

“My name is Wang Yibo,” Yibo spoke with renewed confidence, “Han-ge must have contacted you about me for the job?”

“Oh, yes!” The store owner’s eyes widened and he smiled wider as well. “I’m Yin Zheng,” he wiped his hands at the sides of his pants and extended it for a handshake. “Nice to meet you Wang Yibo.”

Xiao Zhan felt Yibo’s shoulders relax under his arm and watched as Yibo shook the man’s hand shyly and nodded.

“You can call me Yibo,” Yibo smiled. 

“Weren’t you supposed to come find me yesterday, Yibo?” Yin Zheng raised his eyebrows in concern. “Did something happen?”

“It’s a long story, Zheng-ge!” Yibo shook his head dramatically before launching into the same explanation he had given Xiao Zhan the previous night with the same enthusiasm and liveliness.

“Firstly, I got lost on my way to this garage. Secondly, everyone was giving me weird looks and that made me even more confused and self conscious. And thirdly, by the time I got hungry I realized I had no money to buy me any food but my cat instincts led me to some food in the dumpster so that wasn’t as bad,” he shrugged. “But by then, it had started getting dark and I’m scared of the dark.”

Xiao Zhan curled his lips inwards to prevent his laughter from escaping and listened on in amusement. 

“And then it started raining and the street cats and dogs started chasing me alike!” Luckily, Zhan-ge’s,” here he locked arms with Xiao Zhan and gestured towards him, “balcony door was open so I climbed in for shelter...and then Zhan-ge found me and was so nice to me and took me in like the stray cat I was!”

When Yibo was done, Yin Zheng’s mouth was open wide and he gaped at Yibo in silence for a few moments.

“That-that’s quite a lot to have happen on your first day out, Yibo!” Yin Zheng finally replied. “I’m glad you found someone as kind as your Zhan-ge.”

The tenderness in his tone assured Xiao Zhan that Yin Zheng had, also, fallen for Yibo’s charms and he smiled amicably as he watched the two interact further.

* * *

When it was time to leave, Yin Zheng gave Yibo a pat on his back.

“Alright then, otouto,” he called out fondly as they left, “I will see you here tomorrow then! Don’t get lost again!”

“I won’t Zheng-ge!” Yibo exclaimed back and waved his arm before entering the car.

“See,” Xiao Zhan spoke once they were inside, “that went better than last time, didn’t it?”

“It did, ge!” Yibo clapped his hands happily and his ears twitched excitedly. “I guess everyone _is_ going to be a little thrown off by seeing a human hybrid at first but that doesn’t mean they’ll all treat me badly,” he grinned. 

“That’s right,” Xiao Zhan patted Yibo’s shoulder before turning the car on. “Alright, let’s go get you some more clothes and stuff! It’s time for a new chapter to begin in your life, Yibo. Are you excited?”

“My new chapter began when I met you yesterday, gege,” Yibo replied sincerely and Xiao Zhan felt a lump in his throat. 

“Aish, this silly boy,” Xiao Zhan shook the feeling off and swiped at the corner of his eye. 

“Alright, let’s go, ge,” Yibo looked at him adoringly as Xiao Zhan regained his composure. “I promise I will pay you back when I get my first salary,” he raised three fingers and swore.

Xiao Zhan laughed the promise off and began driving.

“So...tell me more about yourself, Zhan-ge?” Yibo pulled his legs up on the seat and wrapped his arms around his knee as he looked at Xiao Zhan curiously.

“What do you want to know?” Xiao Zhan smiled as he took them to the closest shopping complex that was fifteen minutes away.

“How about a rapid fire game!?” Yibo asked, suddenly very excited. “That we can both get to know each other better!”

“Sure, you start,” Xiao Zhan chuckled. 

“What do you do for work?” Yibo cocked his head to one side and asked.

“I’m a writer,” Xiao Zhan replied with a shy smile. 

“Oh wow!” Yibo almost sprang from his seat. “You write books?”

“Novels,” Xiao Zhan nodded, “and articles every now and then. I’m supposed to be writing the pitch for my new book right now,” he frowned suddenly, “but I’m all out of ideas!”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Yibo placed a hand on Xiao Zhan’s thigh and squeezed it. “Okay, your turn!”

“Were you born and brought up in Beijing?” Xiao Zhan asked.

“No, my family is from Louyang but I was sent to the shelter here when I was thirteen when my mutation made itself obvious.”

“Oh, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan reached out and held Yibo’s hand. “I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

“It’s okay,” Yibo shook his head with a sad smile, “Han-ge, who runs the shelter, is one the nicest, kindest man I have met! He takes really good care of all the hybrids at the shelter. Along with Feng-ge and Da-laoshi. Maybe you could meet them one day!” He said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“I would love that,” Xiao Zhan replied with a genuine smile, “but Yibo...don’t take this the wrong way...how did they let you leave the shelter without any money or other belongings?”

“Oh,” Yibo grinned sheepishly, “that was partly my fault.”

“How so?”

“Han-ge offered to give me money and some things to start my independent life outside but I was too proud to accept their help. It was stupid of me in hindsight,” Yibo blushed.

Xiao Zhan huffed a laugh and shook his head fondly.

“Your turn,” he said.

“Where are you from, gege?” Yibo asked.

“My family is in Chongqing but I moved out here a few years ago to become a writer and...uhh…”

“And what?” 

“Oh look!” Xiao Zhan said instead. “We’re here...time for some serious shopping! I know of a store here that caters to hybrids in particular as well if you want to check that out,” he smiled enthusiastically and Yibo nodded, letting the question drop for now. 

* * *

By the time they got back home, the whole day had passed them by. When they reached home, multiple shopping bags in hand, Xiao Zhan and Yibo collapsed on the couch exhausted.

“Let’s just order in food tonight,” Xiao Zhan suggested and Yibo agreed.

When Xiao Zhan picked up his phone, he noticed ten missed calls on it and winced.

“Oops,” he muttered more to himself than to Yibo.

“What happened, ge?”

“My editor tried calling me several times,” he made an apologetic face. “I should call him…”

Xiao Zhan hit the call back button and waited. Just then, they heard a phone ring outside and both Xiao Zhan and Yibo turned to look in the direction of the window where the sound was coming from. 

“Chu Yue?” Xiao Zhan muttered to himself as he stood up and went towards the window.

Sure enough, a man loomed outside and was staring in. 

“Zhan-ge? Who-who is that?” Yibo rushed to Xiao Zhan’s side and held him back from what he thought was certain perilous danger.

“I think,” Xiao Zhan patted Yibo’s arm and untangled himself from him before heading to open the window, “that’s my editor! Chu Yue!” he called out from the window to the man on the fire escape. “Is that you!?”

Yibo watched as another tall, handsome man popped his head inside, causing Xiao Zhan to back away from the window a little to give him space.

“Zhan-Zhan!” the man waved and scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. “Finally! I was worried about you! You didn’t answer my calls all day, I thought you had fainted or something all alone at home!”

“Come inside, Chu Yue,” Xiao Zhan gestured to the man. “It’s cold outside!”

When the man climbed in through the window, Yibo let out a small gasp and hid behind Xiao Zhan.

“Yibo? Don’t be shy,” Xiao Zhan coaxed him from behind himself and introduced them. “This is my editor, Peng Chu Yue and Chu Yue, this is Yibo...my...friend...”

“And roommate!” Yibo called out from behind Xiao Zhan prompting him to chuckle and add.

“...and roommate.”

Chu Yue’s eyes widened and darted between the two men before he blurted suddenly.

“Your roommate’s a cat?!” 

“Chu Yue!” Xiao Zhan scolded the man.

“No, I’m a human-panther hybrid,” Yibo snarled with dark eyes.

“Oh my god! This...is…” Chu Yue began slowly and Xiao Zhan and Yibo held their breath, “...amazing!!”

Both men jumped as Chu Yue exclaimed out loud and grabbed them by the shoulders.

“Amazing?” Xiao Zhan looked at Chu Yue, bewildered.

“Yes! Now I won’t have to worry about you fainting at home with no one there to see it!” Chu Yue explained causing Xiao Zhan to roll his eyes. “And I’ve always wanted to meet a human hybrid! Can I pet you!?” he turned to Yibo excitedly.

“Nobody pets me!” Yibo snarled and hid behind Xiao Zhan again. 

“Oh...okay, maybe some other time,” Chu Yu grinned and rubbed his neck. 

“Chu Yue what are you doing here though?” Xiao Zhan asked.

“Ah, yes!” Chu Yue clapped his hands together. “I came to check on you but also...now don’t take any pressure...but I need to ask because I’m your editor,” he wiggled his eyebrows comically, “how’s the pitch for the new book coming along?”

“I’ll have it in by the end of the week,” Xiao Zhan groaned and dragged a hand down his face. 

“That’s what you said last week too, Zhan-Zhan!” Chu Yue pursed his lips and shook his head.

“Okay, okay, but this time I mean it...I have an idea now!” Xiao Zhan lied and grabbed Chu Yue by the arm and dragged him towards the door. “Now if you don’t mind, we are very tired and it’s getting late!”

“Okay, okay, I get it! You want to be alone with your handsome roommate,” he nudged Xiao Zhan’s side with his elbow and winked, prompting Xiao Zhan to give a grunt and roll his eyes again.

“Ugh, can you _not?_ ” Xiao Zhan whispered to him before finally pushing him out the door.

When Chu Yue had left, Xiao Zhan closed the door and heaved a sigh of relief. 

_Yibo? Handsome?_ His mind prompted him unbidden. 

Xiao Zhan shook his head and cleared his throat as he went back to Yibo who had busied himself sorting all the shopping bags. 

“Sorry about him...he’s a strange guy but he really doesn’t mean any harm,” Xiao Zhan apologized with a smile.

“It’s okay, ge,” Yibo shrugged and continued to fold the clothes into neat piles. 

“By the way, Yibo…” Xiao Zhan began hesitantly.

“Hmm?” Yibo paused and looked at Xiao Zhan.

“I didn’t know you didn't like being petted, I’m sorry if I crossed a line yester-”

“Nobody pets me except Zhan-ge,” Yibo smiled softly and interrupted Xiao Zhan.

“Oh,” was all Xiao Zhan could say in reply as his heart fluttered and skipped a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos and comment if you liked this story! it's what keeps me motivated to write. also, don't forget to subscribe to the story to get an update when i post a new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

When Xiao Zhan’s eyes began fluttering open in the morning, he felt a warm weight on his side. Xiao Zhan leaned into the touch and hummed happily. He felt the warmth grow and envelope him and Xiao Zhan felt comforted and cozy. Just as he was about to succumb to the warmth, his eyes opened fully and he realized what the warmth was. It was Yibo, clinging to him, balled up into the curve of his body.

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened and his entire body froze as he realized that, somehow over the course of the night, Yibo had not only migrated from his side of the bed to Xiao Zhan’s but had also managed to burrow himself against the curve of Xiao Zhan’s body.

 _He really is like a kitten or a puppy._ Xiao Zhan huffed a silent laugh as he glanced at the body curled up beside him. 

Just then, he heard the doorbell ring. With a groggy yawn, he slowly extricated himself from around Yibo and got off the bed as carefully as he could without waking him. He headed to the door, scratching his head, and opened it with another yawn that froze midway as he saw who was on the other side.

“Ayunga? Yunlong?” Xiao Zhan exclaimed. “What are you two doing here so early in the morning!?”

“Zhan-Zhan!” Ayunga barged in with a smile on his face and a container of food in his hands, followed by an apologetic looking Yunlong. “Yunlong made some casserole and we thought we would bring you some!” he went on cheerfully. 

“Oh! Umm. Thank you!” Xiao Zhan grabbed the container that Ayunga shoved into his chest and followed him inside. 

“So, how’ve you been, Zhan-Zhan? What’s new?” Ayunga did a quick scan of the living room and then turned to Xiao Zhan with a knowing smile. 

“Uhh...I’m fi-fine, why?” Xiao Zhan narrowed his eyes and put the container on the dining table. 

“Oh, nothing!” Ayunga shrugged. “What kind of neighbors would we be if we didn’t come and check on you once in a while. Especially since you live... _alone._ ”

Xiao Zhan didn’t miss the way Ayunga said the word ‘alone’ or the way Yunlong sighed and covered his face, shaking his head slowly. 

“I thought you wanted to be subtle about this,” Yunlong chuckled.

“What?” Ayunga raised his arms and shoulders in defense. “I _was_ being subtle until you-”

“You’re about as subtle as a canon, sweetheart,” Yunlong sighed fondly and intertwined his arms with Ayunga as he laughed softly and leaned against his shoulder. 

“What did you want to be subtle about?” Xiao Zhan rubbed his eyes, utterly confused, and suppressed a yawn.

“We ran into your editor, Chu Yue, last night,” Yunlong offered and stared at Xiao Zhan pointedly, waiting. 

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan snapped out of his sleepy state and grinned sheepishly. “So you’re being nosy neighbours?” He feigned a pout. 

“We’re being concerned neighbors and concerned friends,” Ayunga held Yunlong’s hand and stated firmly. 

Just then another voice interrupted the exchange.

“Gege?” 

All eyes snapped to the source of the sleepy sound and there stood Yibo. Xiao Zhan’s eyes softened at the sight and memory of a sleepy Yibo looking cuddle-worthy. He felt his heart do a little flutter but resisted the urge to rush to Yibo’s side and hug him. 

“You must be Wang Yibo,” Ayunga spoke in a soft, kind tone and smiled at the boy who was still rubbing his eyes.

Yibo nodded and walked past them towards Xiao Zhan, intertwining his arms with Xiao Zhan and mirroring Ayunga and Yunlong’s pose. 

“Who are they, gege?” Yibo asked Xiao Zhan in a soft groggy voice. 

“These are my...our neighbours, Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan replied with a hesitant smile. “Ayunga and Zheng Yunlong,” he gestured with his hand. “They came to drop some food off and say hello to you.”

Yibo nestled in Xiao Zhan’s side and looked at the two men who were smiling at him. Xiao Zhan stiffened at how comfortable Yibo was being with him but then relaxed when neither man commented. 

“Hello,” Yibo waved his free hand at the two men. 

“Nice to meet you, Wang Yibo,” Yunlong smiled as Ayunga nodded along.

“You can call me Yibo,” Yibo shrugged and smiled back.

“Anyway,” Ayunga exclaimed suddenly, startling everyone with his loudness, “we came here to invite you both over for dinner this weekend. Does that sound good?”

“Uhh…” Xiao Zhan began but was cut off by Yibo.

“Sounds good, Ayunga-ge!” Yibo replied brightly, suddenly fully awake.

“Good!” Yunlong chuckled at his response and nodded. “We’ll be off then,” he looked at Xiao Zhan and gave a slight bow.

“We will?” Ayunga asked Yunlong in confusion only to be nudged by Yunlong and receive a smirk.

“Yes, sweetheart. We should get going now.”

With those words, Yunlong planted a peck on Ayunga’s cheek and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the door.

“We’ll see you two this weekend then,” Yunlong waved at Yibo and Xiao Zhan as they made their way out. 

When they had left, Xiao Zhan let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He was about to move away from Yibo when he noticed the expression on his face. 

“What happened, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan asked, concerned. “Did they make you uncomfortable? Sorry, they showed up unannou-”

“Are they together, ge?” Yibo shook his head in response as he stared after them.

“Umm, yes,” Xiao Zhan replied, still unsure of what was going on in Yibo’s mind. “They’re married.”

Yibo’s eyebrows shot up as high as his hairline and his ears twitched excitedly. 

“They’re married to each other?!” Yibo exclaimed. “That’s allowed too?!”

“Yes, why wouldn’t it be?” Xiao Zhan laughed and ruffled Yibo’s hair.

“I’ve just...I’ve just only seen a man and a woman be married like my parents and Han-ge and his wife.”

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan sighed and held his hand gently. “There is nothing wrong with two men being together, just like there’s nothing wrong with being a human-panther hybrid.”

Yibo gazed at Xiao Zhan adorably, taking in the words and blinking slowly.

“Understand?” Xiao Zhan cupped his cheek and asked him.

“Mn,” Yibo nodded before staring at Xiao Zhan some more. 

“What are you thinking?” Xiao Zhan asked, gently brushing aside a strand of Yibo’s hair.

“I’m wondering if I’ll ever find someone who would want to be with me,” Yibo whispered as he looked into Xiao Zhan’s eyes.

Xiao Zhan was about to say something when his phone began ringing.

“Sorry, it’s my editor, I should take it,” Xiao Zhan apologized.

“I should get ready too,” Yibo grinned sheepishly. “First day of work today!”

“Oh yeah, I’ll drop you!” Xiao Zhan said before answering the phone.

Yibo watched as Xiao Zhan ducked away to take the call and sighed as his eyes trailed after the man.

 _I wonder if you’ll ever want to be with me, gege._ Yibo wondered before shaking the thought out of his head and moving to get ready.

* * *

As they stepped out of the elevator together, Xiao Zhan ran into a woman who blundered straight into him. 

“Sorry!” Both exclaimed at once.

Xiao Zhan bent down immediately to help pick all her dropped items and was about to apologize more when he glimpsed her face.

“It’s okay...it was my fault,” the woman rambled on as she gathered her things. “I’m already late for work and I realized I forgot to-”

“Do I know you?” Xiao Zhan tilted his head to one side and looked at the girl carefully.

The girl, or woman rather, finally looked up at Xiao Zhan and let out a bright smile.

“Oh, it’s you!” She exclaimed and beamed at Xiao Zhan. “You were at the pet store the other morning, weren’t you?”

“Oh, yes!” Xiao Zhan immediately recognized the woman who had helped him buy cat food. “That was me.”

They stood up together and Xiao Zhan handed her the remaining dropped items.

“I just started working there actually, and I just moved to this building,” the woman smiled at him in an amicable manner. “My name is Xuan Lu,” she offered her hand.

“Hello,” Xiao Zhan took the offered hand and shook it, “my name is Xiao Zhan.”

“And I’m Wang Yibo,” Yibo finally spoke after watching the entire exchange with a frown. 

“Oh, hello!” Xuan Lu beamed at Yibo and extended her hand to him as well. “You can call me Lulu!”

Seeing the lack of pause in her gaze on spotting his cat ears and tail, made something in Yibo feel good but he still didn’t like the way she and Xiao Zhan spoke to each other. Still, Yibo shook her hand and managed a small smile when she looked at him as kindly as she did. 

“We’re roommates!” Yibo blurted and Xuan Lu smiled at him wider.

“That’s nice...I live with my cousin too...for now...Wang Zhoucheng...he moved here six months ago,” Xuan Lu replied.

“Oh, that’s good...welcome to the building,” Xiao Zhan smiled radiantly at her.

“Thank you, Zhan-Zhan! I better rush now...I forgot my phone at home and I’m running late for work...” Xuan Lu suddenly remembered.

With that, she dashed off to the elevator and waved a final goodbye to the two men as the door closed.

“How do you two know each other again?” Yibo asked as they began walking towards the car again.

“She works at the pet store, where I went to get food for you the other morning,” Xiao Zhan smiled sunnily.

“Oh...next time I’ll come with you…” Yibo replied sullenly, “so I can...pick my own food.”

“Sure!” Xiao Zhan ruffled his hair once they were inside the car, prompting Yibo to smile brightly as well. 

“Did you like her, Zhan-ge?” Yibo asked suddenly as Xiao Zhan drove them to his mechanic shop.

“Who?” Xiao Zhan asked absentmindedly.

“Lulu-jiejie,” Yibo replied as casually as he could.

“She was very helpful at the store,” Xiao Zhan shrugged and kept driving.

“Is she your type?” Yibo persisted.

“My type for what?” Xiao Zhan asked nonchalantly and completely obliviously.

“For...you know…” Yibo pouted.

“For dating?” Xiao Zhan finally clued in and looked at Yibo with an amused look of surprise.

“Is Lao Wang opening a dating service now?” Xiao Zhan laughed out loud. “Am I your first client?”

“Answer me, ge!” Yibo pouted further.

“Alright, alright you nosy brat!” Xiao Zhan shook his head fondly. “No, she’s not my type. She gives me very sisterly vibes.”

“Oh okay,” Yibo felt himself relax suddenly. “So then, what is your type?”

Xiao Zhan’s face did something strange at the question but before Yibo could ask again, the car stopped.

“We’re here!” Xiao Zhan announced. 

“But, ge, you didn’t-” Yibo began to protest.

“Don’t want you to be late for your first day, now do we?” Xiao Zhan winked at Yibo.

With those words, he got out of the car and opened the door for Yibo. Yibo got out reluctantly and frowned at Xiao Zhan who just smiled and ruffled his hair again. 

“Have a good day, didi,” Xiao Zhan whispered softly as he leaned in to hug Yibo.

Yibo thawed at his words and hugged him back with a blissful smile on his face. 

“Thanks, gege,” Yibo whispered back.

“I’ll come pick you up in the evening,” Xiao Zhan brushed aside a strand of his hair as they gazed into each other’s eyes intently.

“Mn,” Yibo nodded.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat all at once and snapped the two out of their moment.

“Zheng-ge!” Yibo exclaimed when he saw Yin Zheng standing behind them, watching on with amusement on his face. “I’m here!”

“I can see that, otouto!” Yin Zheng smiled and waved Yibo over. “Ready to start working?”

“Yes!” Yibo nodded and left Xiao Zhan’s arms as he joined Yin Zheng in the garage. Both men turned around and waved at Xiao Zhan who snapped out of his stupor and made his way back into the car. 

_What is my type?_ Xiao Zhan wondered as he sat behind the wheel and spared one final glance at Yibo who was chatting animatedly with Yin Zheng and admiring a bike in the shop. _You._ His mind replied involuntarily. 

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened at the thought and he slapped a hand across his mouth as if he had just announced it to the whole world. He looked back at Yibo who happened to glance in his direction at the same time and couldn’t help but smile back as the boy waved to him. He waved his hand back and hurriedly started the car.

“Fuck,” Xiao Zhan cursed as his mind reeled. “I’m so screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos and comment if you liked this story! it's what keeps me motivated to write. also, don't forget to subscribe to the story to get an update when i post a new chapter!


End file.
